originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavri Giant Clan
"The world is only big enough for us!" -Cavri giant motto. The Cavri Giants are a race of giants that hail from the land of Norda.They are the primary antagonists in Jaredthefox92's collaboration series Occult Odyssey.The Cavri have invaded the once semi-peaceful land of Lutaria in order to receive riches, resources, and more land from the country by invading and conquering their neighbours to the south. The Cavri are lead by the warlord Samantha, and her son, Grief. Needless to say, the Cavri are a fierce and warlike race. They naturally excel in melee combat and possess both strength and endurance that is almost beyond imagination. History The Cavri are believed to have descended from the old frost giants of yore. They have inhabited their native land of Norda for centuries. When their population grew,(both literally and metaphorically) the Cavri sought to expand their borders by invading the southern continent of Lutaria. Many of the Cavri giants were so large they did not require ships and literally waded through the water to get to Lutaria's northern shores, others built longboats to carry themselves and their supplies to their objective. Once the Cavri made landfall, they begun to set up camps in the nearby plains of the Balta Line Eventually the Cavri settled down and completed their settlement, then they proceeded towards the town of Oleclurt. It was here where the Cavri's gargantuan warlord leader swiftly and easily defeated the local lord, Salavar and took over the town while looting it for their own purposes. Physiology Cavri actually come in a variety of sizes, some maybe about 2-3 stones taller than a human, or as big as a mountain. What is standard for Cavri is the pigment of their skin, however all Cavri are known to possess inhumanly dark skin-pigments that are either grey or completely black. Their unnaturally pale bodies come from the hereditary traits they have gained by adapting to Norda's lack of sunlight due to the winter storms. Cavri usually are about as comparably muscular to normal humans, however their actual levels in strength generally are far superior to humans, even young children Cavri are known to be able to wreak havoc on normal human peasants, such as Grief in particular. Culture Ironically despite the Cavri being a race that praises ones physical capabilities the Cavri Clan's society has well off position for those who are smaller and weaker. Many smaller Cavri often work as either craftsmen, engineers, or when occupying a enemy town as a de facto administration force while the other Cavri warriors or off fighting and pillaging. Under the leadership of Warlord Samatha the Cavri have had an era of peace and co-existence amongst themselves by the prospect of conquest and the acquiring of new lands. Cavri tend to be far more cultured and educated than they appear at first glance. They are known to be skilled hunters and master craftsmen when it comes to tools and weaponry. Cavri also are believed to be poly-lingual as well.They believe in sanitation and are known to honor their dead even after years of their passing. Still however the Cavri are a proud warlike race who are fierce in combat and love to dominate their opponents even after the battle has ended. There is not a law under the Cavri leadership that prohibits stealing, only killing another Cavri giant or his/her claim needlessly. Religion The Cavri are believed to be poly-theistic and strong proponents of individual religious freedom, as such there are a variety of religions and beliefs found under the Cavri banner. While this has lead to some instances of petty infighting the past under Samantha's watchful gaze the clan has learned to act moderately with their various religious beliefs and thus co-exist for the greater conquest at hand. Technology levels The Cavri's technology level is about even as that of the Lutarians. While their weaponry and tools require more resources to make their conception and design is effectient and strudy enough to be used by the Cavri giant body.Cavri are known to take great care and pride in their creations and as such have a history of being not only a warlike race, but a craftsman one as well. It is also belived that Cavri can comprehend and utilize the powers of magic as well, however this is not seen in the average Cavri giant, (at least not commonly on the battlefield anyway) However they are believed to be able to detect magic within items and thus seek out mystical artifacts and relics with magical properties to perhaps barter or utilize as well. Trivia: .The Cavri get their name from Jaredthefox92's best online friend, and co-founder of the series, Patrik Cavara, also known as Viennacalling92. The Cavri are obviously Nordic and Norse influenced as such they appear as vikings often. .The Cavri are based off of Viennacalling92's Sonic fan race the Cavarians, a race of giants from the planet Cavari that was once allies with the Moebians in the Anti Mobian Army. Category:Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Villains